Letters Home - A recap by Jarion Olamorn
Mother and Father, I have decided to start writing letters to you, to describe my time away and perhaps in some way feel connected to you both. I miss you dearly, it has been nearly 2 weeks since I was attacked and separated from all of you back home in Meosari. I arrived at a town that was near a body of water. I met several fascinating people, including a drow. He was rather nice, not at all like the stories we heard or the rather off-color jokes and stories told by fellow soldiers. The people of the town were discussing an expedition to an unexplored island. None of my maps matched the landscape nearby and so I figured only more exploration would be appropriate. So I went. Once on the island all manner of odd behavior started to occur. I have been having visions of a strange creature that people here have identified as a Pegasus. I would come to find out his name was Eachthighern. Apparently, these visions are that of the feywild. A concept I do not know anything of. I can seemingly talk to animals now, that is something I could not have imagined ever happening. Also, I can summon a bow to use as weapon! Just like the generals back home! I never thought I would wield that kind of power myself. I’m unsure if they have experienced the same visions like I have and am further concerned about what this beast may ask of me in the future. Anyway, I have been helping the people of this expedition as much as I can. Protecting the innocent, keeping my fellow explorers safe. We have regrettably lost some in the short time we have been here, these creatures are unlike anything I have ever seen before. Here is a brief recap of my most recent adventure: We had been asked to investigate some strange monster in the woods, on our travels we encountered what appeared to be a rather well dressed man. He seemed to be quite intelligent, and thought rather highly of himself. He seemed to be able to handle himself well, dealing with two rather large giants with only minor injuries. He was infuriating, mainly because he had been spying on us since we arrived, and did not even bother to help any of us up to this point. Considering our previous awareness that someone has been spreading lies about us, it seemed a possible conclusion this man was the one. My attempts to get him to come along peacefully did not work, and trying any force led him to flee using his special abilities. Following that brief encounter, we made camp. I was able to meet a nice wolf whose name was Wilbur. The animals here are actually quite friendly and understanding. They for the most part live simpler lives. I admit I am a bit envious of that. He was able to assist in keeping watch over camp. However, it seemed our friend that we recently “saved” was continuing to spy on us. He left us another note, in which the message was unique to each person, what he said to me was particularly unsettling. He mentioned that I am not from this plane. Does this mean I am on an alien plane of which nothing I know is the same? Will I ever see my friends, family, and comrades again? To continue to think on this issue only makes me sad and angry. For if he is playing a joke and saying things to get a reaction out of me (which it seems this man is prone too) he has served his purpose. Following this, we managed to face off against a hydra. A monstrous multi-headed beast that was a terrifying sight to behold. A bard by the name of Jeremiah and I attempted to scale a nearby tower in which that man had instructed us to destroy. Despite all our effort, it turned out to be a trap set by him. We ended up locked in the tower, and the beast suddenly appeared. Luckily I could pick the lock and remembering the training we all received, easily descend the 80-foot tower. Eventually The beast was slain thanks to the help of Jeremiah, Bobby a talented wood-elf archer, Jayne a half-elf priest (yes mom, they do exist), and Bartholomew a magic user of some kind. Following that, guess who showed up? Yeah that man did again. I have had it with him as he is endangering the lives of all of us in his ridiculous games. However, if he knows something that will get me closer to all of you, I will let him live until I extract that information out of him by any means necessary. Then I will punish him for what he has put me and all the others on this island through by feigning ignorance. I miss you both so very much. It seems the people here do not understand me and my perspective, which has become increasingly more frustrating. I try to remain open minded, kind, and show my willingness to care for those who need it. It is however not enough, as I feel I am not accepted, or trusted. I will rely on my training, and the love that you send from back home. Whether that is across this vast ocean, or from another plane of existence. Know that I send that love back to you, and will not rest until I find my way back. All my love, Jarion Olamorn